


Adpareo Adamator

by dogheaven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogheaven/pseuds/dogheaven
Summary: When you're on a ship with the same people for a hundred years, you take all the comfort you can get.





	Adpareo Adamator

**Author's Note:**

> this one is semi-related to Honey, Come Home i guess?? they take place in the same timeline but you don't need to read that one to understand this one.

Magnus presses a kiss against the corner of Taako’s mouth, and then another, and then a third one, and then the elf snorts and halfheartedly pushes him away, sitting up in bed. They’re in Magnus’s dorm, since his is the cleanest out of the two, and Taako is very pointedly  _ trying  _ to get up even as Magnus distracts him before he can even swing his feet over the side of the mattress. Magnus’s long, wild hair is mussed and his cheeks red as he looks adoringly at the elf, smile on his mouth and in his eyes that crinkle so endearingly at the corners. 

Taako feels himself flush with embarrassment at how  _ chaste  _ he is -- how soft and gentle -- as if the night before didn’t happen. As if he didn’t have a dozen dark purple hickeys and bite marks trailing down his collarbone and onto his chest, scarcely low enough to hide under the collar of his uniform. 

“Bubala, we’re gonna be late,” Taako says unconvincingly, even as he cups the bushy sides of Magnus’s cheeks, pulling him in for another languid kiss. He can feel Magnus smiling against his lips, feels his impossibly warm and rough hands sliding up his hips, but pushes the human away before he can deepen it. Magnus backs off easily, still smiling, before turning to get ready himself, shucking his clothes for the shower. 

Taako whistles appreciatively at his naked back and Magnus half-turns, grinning as he overdramatically flexes his biceps. Taako snorts.  

It hadn’t started out like this, or not right away, at least. Mostly their companionship had stemmed from being forgotten -- or, less  _ melodramatically  _ \-- left out of Lup and Barry’s relationship. Taako, at his core, had lost a big chunk of his person when his twin had turned to the human (even as he outwardly brushed it off as  _ no big deal, Lup, really, I don’t mind), _ and that leftover attention had turned to Magnus. Magnus had lost Barry’s easy conversation and comradery but, in reality, really hadn’t had anyone to turn to from the beginning, so they fell into an easy sort of friendship: Taako trailing Magnus like a lost puppy as the fighter trained around the Starblaster, or trotting alongside him on his evening walks around the planes they’d inhabit.

Not far, though -- never too far from the ship.

It had turned less than platonic when Taako began to share Magnus’s bed on nights that got too hard on him in that Lup wasn’t around as much as she used to be. Dreams of panicking, of bolting with his shoes in his hand and fear caught up in his throat and little to his --  _ their  _ \-- names save for a handful of coins and hope of sleeping peacefully through another night even as someone chased them off, screaming obscenities at the ratty little twins.

These dreams came frequently and often, and what with now waking up in a cold sweat without the warm and solid reassurance of his sister by his side -- or at least, in the same room where he could hear her deep and easy breathing -- Taako found Magnus a welcome outlet; warm, soft, and strong enough to stave off the nightmares for a few more hours of at least semi-restfulness. 

And if maybe their spooning got a little close, and if after a few cycles maybe Taako found himself pressing a tentative kiss to the human’s rough cheek and then the two long scars under his chest and then maybe his mouth, then neither of them had to talk about it, really, in that it was just sort of a natural progression. They were shy at first, of course, but a natural rhythm came easily enough -- and, to Taako’s delight, the submissive, servicing side of Magnus began to show through as well. 

And now, at least, Taako has Magnus’s hands on him to look forward to at night, has the memories of soft kisses pressed to his jaw and chest and between his legs-- has something  _ nice  _ to think about instead of the ever-looming threat of his dreams. 

And with Magnus he always has something to think about. He learns a lot about humans through him, namely how, unlike Elves, knowing your gender was different from what you were born as was something  _ bad/different/strange  _ \-- something Taako helped Magnus think through during nights when he wanted to claw himself out of his own skin, didn’t want to be or exist as himself in this body he’d worked hard at making. And although Taako didn’t fully understand it (“Well, you’re a  _ guy,  _ there’s nothing that’s gonna change that”), he was there to card his fingers soothingly through the long auburn hair, whisper sweet nothings as Magnus wept frustrated tears in the early hours of the morning before exhausting himself to sleep.

It was nice, Taako supposed, being able to talk with someone about the shitty things that had happened in his life and allow himself to be uncovered enough for someone to see the rows of perfectly parallel scars down his arms and thighs and midsection; have someone tell him he was  _ perfect/beautiful/gorgeous  _ (and mean it), and kiss every inch of skin he could reach. It was something Taako had never, ever considered a possibility, and well. It was nice. 

Their relationship was something Taako had never really considered putting a name on; they were just Taako And Magnus, doing what they did. 

But if neither of them told the rest of the crew what they were up to, well, that was on them, and he did find himself running short on excuses as to why he was running off with Magnus more often than not. And to why he wasn’t in his own room when Lup came knocking in the mornings, looking all too pleased with herself and almost checking in on him as an afterthought. She never pried, though, never asked too many questions, and for that he was grateful.  

Taako stands, stretching, yawning, before pulling off his shirt (Magnus’s shirt) and changing into his uniform. Most of his (clean) wardrobe had migrated its way into Magnus’s dorm and into his closet, not that Magnus minded or even really noticed. 

He pulls his hair out of his long-gone braid, rearranging it into something resembling a bun (Gods, he needed a haircut), as Magnus turns on the shower and starts to whistle something. 

He’s buttoning up his shirt when he hears a knock at Magnus’s door and freezes, panic flattening his ears against his skull. 

He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t go to answer the door (Magnus is in the shower, after all, it’s not like he could have gotten it anyway), but then hears his sister’s voice.

“Hey, Koko, you up? Crew’s hungry for breakfast.” 

Taako feels his face flush as a part of him feels  _ caught _ , like he had been doing something wrong, but goes to open the door anyway, catching Lup’s expectant-but-not-surprised expression. “Morning!” she says, grin showing off her canines. 

“Heya,” he provides, much more subdued. Then: “How’d you know… I’d be, uh,  _ here _ ?”

Lup raises an eyebrow, a mirror image of his own knowing-but-exasperated expression, and glances down at him. “It-- well. The walls aren’t as thick as you guys seem to think they are.” 

Taako grimaces but before he can respond she’s off down the hall, hips swaying as she pulls out her Stone, probably to call Barry. “Meet me down in the kitchen, yeah? Captain’port wants a meeting before breakfast is done and everyone’s waiting down there already.”

And when Magnus is out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, he gives Taako a questioning look at the elf’s very red cheeks and ears. 

“Just-- remind me -- remind me that Silence is a spell I can  _ very much cast.” _

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm gay. find me on tumblr: marzipan-s


End file.
